


Stay with me

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Out of Character, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Stay with me,” her girlfriend pleaded in a hushed whisper, her voice husky and nasal. It appeared that Annie’s cold had done nothing but to worsen overnight, and Mikasa couldn’t help but worry about her lover’s health and wellbeing.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my lovelies, I hope you enjoy this story and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)

Mikasa’s heart skipped a bit when two slim yet strong arms embraced her waist longingly only for a petite body to press against her back softly in a matter of seconds.

“Stay with me,” her girlfriend pleaded in a hushed whisper, her voice husky and nasal. It appeared that Annie’s cold had done nothing but to worsen overnight, and Mikasa couldn’t help but worry about her lover’s health and wellbeing.

Therefore, the ravenette turned around in a slightly slow manner in order to take a good look at Annie. The blonde was sweating profusely, which was reason why some locks of her hair were stuck on her forehead and neck, whereas her face was bright red and overtaken by zits. Truth be told, Annie looked utterly awful, yet Mikasa was somehow endeared by the unusual sight that was her girlfriend being greatly sick.

“Please, ditch work for me,” the blonde requested as her eyes grew teary, “I don’t want to be alone,” she added after a few seconds in a fatigued way, avoiding eye contact with Mikasa as she blushed, her face reddening even further.

Mikasa gave in almost immediately and placed her warm hands over Annie’s cold ones with astonishing tenderness and affection. 

“Anything for you, my little lioness.” 


End file.
